1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sensor system for a beverage dispenser that reliably detects fluid regardless of the beverage fluid type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispensers often operate by combining beverage fluids to form a desired drink, such as lemonade, orange juice, cola, and the like. Typically, a beverage concentrate is combined with a mixing fluid, such as water, to form a desired drink. The beverage dispenser draws each of the beverage fluids from a respective external source.
As such, the desired drink is dispensed from the beverage dispenser through a dispensing valve. Beverage fluid lines are provided by the beverage dispenser to ultimately deliver each beverage fluid from the external source to the dispensing valves.
Beverage dispensers, and in particular juice dispensers, often include a conductivity sensor system for detecting beverage fluids travelling from an external source to respective beverage fluid lines. Inasmuch, if little or a lack of fluid is detected for a particular beverage fluid, the beverage dispenser will indicate that such beverage fluid needs to be sufficiently replenished to thus continue operation.
In many instances, however, a conductivity sensor system is difficult to maintain and does not provide reliable measurements. For example, a conductivity sensor system sensing the amount of beverage concentrate in an external source often furnishes an empty indication although there is beverage concentrate remaining. Furthermore, beverage concentrate for viscous juices such as orange juice often accumulates on a conductivity sensor system's measuring probes such that these probes do not operate properly and require frequent cleaning. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a beverage dispenser sensor system that reliably detects fluid for any beverage fluid type and that requires little need for maintenance and recalibration.